Rumors Kill
by mangotango
Summary: Jack falls in love with Lena...who is already engaged. Will thier forbidden love last? Who is this mysterious man who is threatening Jack? Will Lena find the courage to stand up to her grandma?


**Disclaimer: **i don't own newsies. or holes in the back of your pants.

**

* * *

**

**Rumors Kill**

Chapter One

"Hey Jack," a sultry, sexy voice whispered behind me. "You have a hole in the back of your pants."

"Is anything showing?" I whispered back, holding my unsold newspapers close to my side.

"Just some gray boxers covering a tight ass," the voice, that I now recognized as Lena's. "Wanna come upstairs with me?" Lena was the girl that lived in the apartment room next door to the Jacobs'.

"Sorry sweetie, but I gotta finish selling these papes. It's the only way I earn money ya know,"I declined reluctantly.

"Aww," Lena made a pouty face. "Could you just come up for a little while?"

"Hey! Cowboy! That stack is as tall as Mt. Everest! Get selling!" David yelled across the street.

"Gotta go Lena, I'll take a rain check on that offer," I tipped my cowboy hat at her and ran off to catch up to David.

"Who's she?" Davey asked as I came barreling up the sidewalk.

"A friend."

"Close?"

"Very."

"Hmm, ya really got to stop flirting on the job."

"Maybe, but I sure to get a lot of entertainment out of it."

"Oh, so she's a stripper?"

"No."

"A prostitute?"

"NO! God David. Does EVERY girl that I date have to be a hooker?"

"No…Sarah wasn't."

"You're sister's freaky. Why'd I ever date her?"

"I dunno, I never really think about how attractive she is."

"You shouldn't."

"So, what's her name?"

"Your sister?"

"No, idiot. That girl."

"Lena."

"Greek?"

"I dunno."

"Yeah, it's Greek."

"Shouldn't we be selling papes? They are getting heavy in my arms."

"Actually that's because Les is hanging onto you."

"Hey Les! Do you mind getting off my arm?"

"Sorry," Les squeaked. He was going through puberty and was having many squeaky incidents lately.

"Let's go sell. Les? Do you want to come with us? You could go to the park if ya want."

"Nah. I'm gonna put on my new act. Listen to this…::coughs:: ugh, need water…oh hello ma'm…::coughs:: Do you mind buying a pape so I can get some water?"

"Haha! That's good little guy," David rustled his hair. I had to admit, life was easy when you were young.

"Go get 'em Tiger!" I shouted as I watched him run off into the crowd to pray on his next victim.

"Well, s'later Cowboy. I'm going to go make a living."

"Right with you Davey!"

* * *

I fell onto my bunk exhausted from another long day of selling. After Les ran off David and I went all around selling the last of the papes that we had. Now it was time to eat. I was starving, yet I was too tired to walk to the table in the lodging house to eat. I curled up and stared at the ceiling. It was so plain and white. Why couldn't they add more color to this place? I turned and looked at the doorway into the 'dining room'. All of my fellow newsies were crowded around an old rickety table worn down with the years of use. Some were wolfing down their food, others picking at the unknown substance. The new newsie, Butterfingers, dropped his fork into the mashed potatoes. There were sounds of disappointment around the table of the kids that wanted some of those taters. Anouther new newsie, Mac, sniffed at his food, inspecting every inch of it before stuffing it into his mouth. I laughed to myself and went back to looking at the ceiling. Lena's face stared back at me. I suddenly knew where I wanted to be right now. In Lena's arms. I wasn't starving for food, I was starving for love. I sat up in bed and walked out the door. New York was still bustling, people walking every which way. It had gotten cooler since this afternoon when we were selling the papes. A small, breeze chilled my body as it blew through the street. I walked faster to Lena's. That pit in my stomach was getting smaller every inch I got closer to her apartment. A stray newspaper page flew across my feet, and blustered along down the rest of the sidewalk. Who knew how long it would blow. Maybe it would even reach the ocean, or Brooklyn. Brooklyn. That was the name of a girl I used to date. The one that David fell head over heels in love with and now is currently stalking. I laughed a little to himself. David was so funny when he was in love. He acted like a girl, obsessed with who he was dating or crushing on. Then him and I would go on a stalk fest and try to see where she worked or where she lived. That was how Brooklyn and I met. David had seen her when he was selling papes and he grabbed me and we stalked her. She noticed us following her so she started to try and make us lose her tail. When that didn't work (David and I are very good at stalking.) she led us into a dead-end alley. When she saw how cute we were she put on the seducing powers. She of course fell in love with me, but David thought he liked her. Later that same day her and I met up again, on accident, and she asked me if I wanted to come up to her loft. I said sure, but what kind of guy doesn't resist a possible chance to have sex? We went upstairs and thus our relationship began. It was one of the only secrets I kept from David. I broke up with her a 3 weeks after that first day, but only because guilt was starting to attack me. I would have kept on going if David hadn't admitted to me that he loved her. I would have never ended it if David hadn't kept on insisting that I come along on those many stalking occasions. It was just getting to awkward. I needed somebody to occupy my time so I found Lena. We met at the park, when I was going to go say hi to Les. She was cute, so I flirted with her. We ended up having sex under the slide. Something I wasn't expecting, but worked for me. I was now officially over Brooklyn and into Lena. We met once after that occasion, and again had sex. This time in the balcony of Medda's theater. There wasn't a show going on of course, we just happened to be making out in the alley next to it so we went inside. Now this was going to be our third time meeting. It was a record for me. 3 times in 4 days. Usually I wait 3 or 4 days before seeing them again. Lena was just special I guess. I reached her apartment building and ran up the stairs to the 2nd floor. I ran down the hall until I came to 2C. 2B was where David lived. I considered knocking on his door and telling him I was going to go see Lena, but he probably would give me some safe sex talk and get me out of the mood I was in. I banged on her door, smoothed down my hair, licked my lips, pulled down my pants a little, and put on my sexiest smile. The door creaked open a crack. 

"Who the hell are you?" croaked a raspy voice that sounded like it belonged to an old lady.

"Uh, Jack Kelly m'am. Is Lena home?" I asked to the eye peeking through the doorframe.

"'Fraid not mister. You best be getting your ass home for dinner, or you'll get a whoppin' from your grandma."

"I don't have a grandma."

"Oh? That could explain the clothes. No grandchild of mine would look like that. And pull up your pants! Nobody wants to see your undergarments!"

"Um, right then. Will Lena be home anytime soon?"

"Eh, what does my pretty young granddaughter have in relation to you?"

"Um, well, were, uh…"

"You best be keeping your hands off'a her!"

"I, uh, can't you just tell me when she'll be back? Or where she is? It's quite important."

"What did you say your name was, young undergarment boy?"

"Jack."

"Jack. Hmm, Lena said she was looking for her friend Jack down by the park. I guess you'd be him!"

"Thank you m'am!"

"Good bye. And pull up those pants!" The door slammed in my face. I ran back out the building and down to the park. I hoped that Lena would still be there.

* * *

She was sitting on the park bench. When I ran up the path she got up and ran towards me. When we met she tackled me to the ground and we started to furiously make-out. She pressed her body hard against mine, her hands rubbing all around my body. They smoothed out all the tension that was building up inside of me, I started to feel relaxed. We rolled over and I ground my lower body against hers. My hands moved into her dress around her waist. Soon my head was resting on hers and we were under the park bench.

"There's too many people here Jack. Let's go back to Medda's," she whispered into my ear.

"She might have a show tonight, but okay," I got up and brushed off the dirt. She grabbed my hand and we walked toward Medda's. When we reached the theatre we went inside and found it empty.

"I guess it's later on in the day," I smiled. Lena grinned too and we went up to the balcony. We started off again, this time even more desperate. Her dress slid off and my shirt was thrown onto the seats above where we lay. My pants were at my feet, getting tangled among her feet and mine. The only thing separating us was our underwear.

"Oh, Jack. I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Lena. I…I was thinking about you a lot."

"I was too. But Jack. Sex now, we'll talk later."

"All for that."

Now we were naked in each others arms. When I entered her body she gasped. I went in again, deeper. She moaned wrapped her arms around my neck. She pressed her lips against mine again. Her tongue wrestled with mine and I started to feel the pleasure race through me and down. She felt it too and started to drag her tongue everywhere around my body. I moaned in pleasure. Suddenly a loud crash was heard below. We sat up, wide-eyed and alert.

"Damn lights," I heard Medda curse and the theatre was flooded with light. "Ok boys, the props are in the back. I am going to go get dressed. Hurry! Shoo! The show starts in an hour!"

"Fuck!" I gasped and grabbed my clothes. Lena followed suit. Once we were dressed we raced out of the theatre. Once outside Lena grabbed my hand and looked at me.

"Jack…you're wonderful."

"Thanks?"

"No really. You are. But…"

"Oh great. You have a boyfriend, right?"

"Well, no. I mean yes, but…well…we…dammit! Jack, this is really hard to say, but I can't see you anymore."

"He saw us once, right? And now he is going to kill me once he finds me, right?"

"Dead on."

"Well, it was good while it lasted. I'll never forget you."

"Me either." We stopped under a lamppost. Her ice blue eyes gleamed under the artificial light. Tears started to drip down her cheeks. "Jack, I love you."

"I love you too Lena," I kissed her delicately on her lips. She wrapped her arms around me and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I always will love you Jack, but my grandma wants me to marry this one guy who is the son of her friend. I can't disobey her," she kissed my cheek. I could feel the wetness of her tears.

"Do you love him?"

"No, he's mean to me! When we have sex it because he forces me and it's not love that were sharing. It's like he's raping me."

"I'm so sorry. Oh Lena, I don't want to leave you," I buried my face in her hair.

"Maybe there's a way I can get out of this, but for now we can't see each other. Maybe when things cool down?"

"Make it soon, I don't think I can go a day without seeing you again."

"I'll try, goodbye Jack. He might be watching us right now."

"Ok, goodbye Lena." I watched her run off into the night. When I could no longer she her I started off back to the Lodging House. When I reached the door I heard a rustling in the alley. I went to investigate because last week Mac got locked out and attempted to dig his way inside. I had a key, so I'd be able to let him in. I looked down the alley, no one was there. Suddenly large arms wrapped around me, squeezing the air out of my lungs. I jerked around trying to get free.

"Stay away from her, 'ya hear?!"

"Who?" I gasped.

"Who's be knowing who."

"I…::gasp::…don't!"

"Lena!" The arm squeezed harder.

"Okay!" I started to see red, I was losing oxygen and fast!

"I'm watching you." The arms let go and I heard the sounds of heavy footsteps retreating. I fell to the ground, gasping for breath. When I regained my oxygen I glanced around and then tore inside the lodging house. Once safely inside collapsed onto my bunk and closed my eyes. Soon I fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

**R&R!!**

I am sorry if I offended anybody who likes grandmas...

More chapters to come!


End file.
